


Enamoured

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [72]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: With the arrival of the newest scion of the Bond family, the legendary 007 finds himself a little overwhelmed.





	Enamoured

It had been the best part of two hours since Bond had been informed by the surgeon that both Q and their pup had survived and he had been led into the room where they lay. It was just him as Tanner had returned to Vauxhall to inform everyone else of the good news while Alec had gone off to find celebratory alcohol. Q hadn’t moved as they entered the room, exhausted from the long labour that he’d endured as well as still sleeping off the effects of the anaesthesia. He was clearly so exhausted that he didn’t even stir when Bond pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. A cheerful beta nurse in her sixties had sat Bond down in a chair at Q’s bedside before placing a swaddled bundle in his arms. A spike of fear ran through Bond as she did so; he’d never held a pup before, never had anything to do with one but then his son stirred in his arms and all of Bond’s fears both grew and diminished at the same time.

His son.

His _son._

He had a son.

The realisation was almost overwhelming. He and Q had had eight months to prepare themselves and their lives for this and they had done the best that they could considering that, until Q had found himself pregnant, neither of them had been too inclined towards having pups. Bond was fast realising that no amount of preparation could have readied him for the reality of holding his son in his arms.

Loosening the wrappings slightly, Bond took in every single detail that he could, imprinting them all on his memory. He ran wondrous fingers over a little hand, chuckling as tiny digits tried to grasp onto his and by the time that he reached ten perfect little wriggling toes, Bond was completely and utterly enamoured. The rush of unconditional love that came with being a parent swept over him with a speed that was, quite frankly, terrifying but Bond fought down the terror; he hadn’t scared Q off yet and together he knew that he could do this.

Leaning in, he scented his son, taking in the fresh new baby scent and hearing tiny snuffles as his own scent washed over the pup, running a gentle finger down one perfect nose and pressing a kiss to a still slightly red forehead. His eyes brimmed with tears and he gave a watery chuckle as he saw his son’s eyes open for the first time. Blue eyes that would hopefully turn the same shade of green as Q's - although they wouldn’t know for some weeks to come – peered up at him from a face that was framed with cowlicks of blond hair; if they were lucky, their son would be a perfect blend of both Bond and Q. allowing a finger to be encased in a tiny fist once more, Bond settled back into his chair with one last whisper of a kiss to his son’s forehead.

“Welcome to the world, Andrew Oliver Bond. Your papa and I love you very much and we will burn the world down if we have to in order to keep you safe."

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/274063.html)


End file.
